The present invention relates generally to an absorbent garment, and in particular, to an absorbent garment having a body conforming absorbent composite.
Absorbent garments, and in particular disposable absorbent garments, often include an absorbent composite and one or more body panels connected to the absorbent composite. Typically, the absorbent composites are secured to the body panels along the peripheral side edges of the absorbent composite. As such, the absorbent composite can reduce or otherwise affect the extensibility of the body panel, especially when it is desired to have a wider absorbent composite. In addition, the absorbent composite typically is not able to conform to the body of the user independently of the body panels, and can therefore distort the panels when fitted to a user or can be resistant to bunching in the crotch region thereby causing potential discomfort to the user.